


You And Me And A Barrell of Wine

by Child_of_Eru



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And a teeny bit of angst, And dwarfs are horny, Drunk Dwarfs, Drunk Sex, Durincest, Elves make strong wine, Horny Dwarfs, Incest, M/M, Smut, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vandalism to elven property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Eru/pseuds/Child_of_Eru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company get drunk in Rivendell and unresolved sexual tension is resolved. A little angst, because Thorin can't just be happy. He's too stubborn and thick-headed. But Kíli loves him, and Kílis gonna make him happy and un-angsty and he's gonna do so with lots of wine and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me And A Barrell of Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymonimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/gifts).



> Finally! Here's my part. Sorry it took so long. I felt a bit worried about posting it, had a bit of a relapse and fell into the deep pit of perfectionism. But I climbed back out and reminded myself I CAN DO THIS. So, yeah. Here it is.
> 
> I don't usually drink and write, but I wrote parts of this after celebrating New Years. You know, no sleep and no real food for hours, but an endless supply of chocolate and alcohol. I... hope it turned out alright.

Thorins was not in a good mood. He had been absent for no more than an hour and in that time Fíli and Kíli had found the elves wine cellar, then gotten Ori and Nori caught in a half emptied barrel attempting to rob said wine cellar, Bombur had broken another (not nearly as empty) barrel by sitting on it and Glóin had gotten his beard caught in the bathroom door – which Dori had hastily locked from the inside in his shock over the intrusion. Half the company was drunk already. Surprisingly this included Bilbo, much to the amusement of the company in general and Bofur in particular. Bofur was probably responsible for the halfling’s drunkenness. And the idea to cut Glóin’s beard off. It was very fortunate Thorin came back in time to prevent that, it could have gotten nasty. Even more fortunate was the fact that Nori and Ori made it out of the barrel before Dori made it out of the bathroom. It would have been a shame if he eliminated a whole generation of the royal family. Thorin might not be particularly opposed to the idea at the moment, but he was sure he would regret it come morning. As it was, Ori and Nori’s appearances could be blamed on the broken barrel, which had also caused a giant stain in the pretty elven carpet. Well he didn’t feel too bad about that. But he was still in a rather foul mood and didn’t feel like participating in the drinking. Or maybe he was just too stubborn to admit otherwise. Kíli was convinced that was the case.

It had started out well, really. Their mistake was bringing Ori along. At least that’s what they adamantly claimed. Perhaps the real problem was Fíli – accidentally – pushing Ori into a barrel. Kíli felt he could admit that one, as long as no one asked how Nori had managed to trip into the same barrel. He would prefer that remain a mystery. But Ori quickly forgot about almost drowning in wine while being smothered by his brother when he was helped to his feet by Dwalin. Ori totally had a crush on Dwalin. And Kíli… Kíli had a crush on his uncle. His awe-inspiring, sexy and totally majestic uncle. A bit too majestic sometimes. He was the only one not drinking now – even Glóin had gotten over his near-shave experience. Mahal, even Dori was well on his way to drunk. But he’d quickly drawn back from the first barrel with a loud exclamation.  
“What’s in that?! Smells like Nori’s feet!”  
Everyone except Dori found that utterly hilarious. Of course, Dori didn’t know how right he was. It was rather amusing to see Dori drunk. He was always so… proper. It was a bit disturbing to see a dwarf so proper. Poor Ori, being raised like that. No wonder he was so shy. At least he hadn’t caved when his brother tried to make him eat “green food”. That was something he had in common with Dwalin, right? The seasoned warrior had been sorely disappointed at the lack of meat. That could be a great way for them to connect. ‘Hey, I don’t like green food either. Wanna fuck?’ Kíli laughed so hard at the thought, he almost choked on his wine. He very generously shared his thoughts with a curious Fíli. The blond prince found the ridiculous thought as funny as his brother had. They were that drunk already. Or maybe they were just the goofy, fun-loving young dwarfs they always were. Either way their amusement only escalated when Dwalin asked for the reason to their extraordinary merriment. Fíli laughed until he was almost blue. Dwalin looked all the more curious for it, but was soon distracted by Bofur’s next crazy idea – lighting a campfire. Inside the elves’ house. He was cheered on by Bombur and, surprisingly, Dori.  
“Oooh, goody now we can make some tea!”  
Well. His good manners and sense of propriety might have been replaced by drunkenness, but he was still holding on to the tea. Interesting. But while that was yet another reason for boisterous laughter, the tea was promptly replaced by food. The prospect of actual meat cheered Dwalin up even more than the wine had. Dori was very disappointed, but calmed at Ori’s assurances that they could have tea later. He still didn’t look like he quite agreed with the argument that tea was better _after_ supper (Dori would probably drink tea before, during and after every meal of the day if he could), but Ori’s promise to have tea with him later did appease him somewhat. Thorin still hadn’t joined them. But the sausages were delicious. Much better than the green food. He’d have to make sure they saved some for Thorin. Who was brooding over in a dark corner. Kíli really didn’t like that. He wanted to see his uncle happy. He also wanted him to fuck him senseless. But that wasn’t going to happen, so he’d settle for some smiling and be happy with it. Well maybe not happy. Happy was tricky and would require a lot more wine. So he opened another barrel and challenged Nori and Ori in a game of cards. He knew better than to play with Nori. Really, he did. He just didn’t care. Neither did Dori. For once he was too drunk to protect Ori from Nori’s bad influence. Óin seemed to find this new side of Dori very interesting. Glóin was telling dirty jokes. Bofur was laughing at anything and everything. Bifur was eating vegetables. Yeah, he was never going to understand that dwarf. Must be the axe. Thorin was brooding in the corner. Bombur was eating everything he could get his hands on. Balin was watching with raised eyebrows as Dwalin tried (and failed miserably) not to look at Ori’s backside. Thorin was brooding in the corner. Mahal, he really needed to think about something else. Like why Bilbo was upside down. Or why Bofur was staring so intently at his sausage. Oh, that’s why. Well the elves clearly didn’t build their furniture sturdy enough. Hardly their fault. And Bombur was fine, Fíli was helping him to his feet and… Wait. Was Fíli _flirting_ with Bombur?! Oh Mahal he was, he was! _Fíli_ was _flirting_ with _Bombur_! This night was getting interesting.

The chair in the corner was less comfortable than he would have wished, and he was seriously contemplating going for a walk. Unfortunately the rest of the company was all acting like silly children. Mahal knew what his nephews would get into if he left. Kíli was already building up a serious debt to Nori. Well, perhaps that would teach him not to gamble. But Fíli was acting well, he was even helping Bombur up… Wait. Was he _flirting_ with Bombur? Oh Mahal. So maybe Fíli needed some looking after too. Thorin found himself looking back to Kíli and felt relieved he wasn’t flirting with anyone. Because that could lead to complications best avoided on a long journey. And besides Kíli was too young for that. That was fatherly protectiveness he felt when he wanted to strangle anyone who’d dare kiss those soft lips, run their fingers through his dark hair and… okay so maybe it wasn’t a very fatherly feeling. Maybe it was jealousy. And maybe he should stop looking at his nephew like that. That would be a good idea. Cue hilarious distraction from Bofur and Bilbo. Right on time. That Bofur would teach their burglar the song from earlier was no surprise, but it was still very amusing to see them dance on the table. They sang the whole song this time and Bilbo did a very good impression of the cow. Then Kíli, apparently tired of losing all his money, decided to play the cat. He made a very good cat. Because of the fiddle, of course. Not his sharp eyes or his catlike movements or his way of brushing up affectionately a... Which had absolutely nothing to do with the song. He was feeling weird. This was probably all because he hadn’t eaten. For a decade. Right. He should take that walk now. With all the drinking and singing going on no one would notice he was gone. He was wrong of course. 

Kíli saw his uncle leave the room. Should he follow him? He still had that food he saved from Bombur. And maybe he could bring some wine and maybe they could even… talk. Yes, that’s what he was thinking. Kind of. Not. But what he was thinking wasn’t going to happen so he might as well stop thinking it and think about something else instead. _Good luck dumbass_. Kíli sighed and went to get the food he’d set aside for his uncle. Fíli could be cat for a while, if he wasn’t too busy flirting with Bombur.  
“Oi, Kíli! Where ya off to?” Not too busy to notice his brother sneaking off then.  
“Just bringin’ uncle something to eat. He didn’t have any supper.”  
“Uncle’s old ‘nough to look after himself y’know.”  
“Doesn’t mean I can’t look after him a bit too.”  
Fíli gave him a funny look.  
“You got it bad huh?”  
“I dunno what you’re talkin bout,” Kíli said, but was suddenly very interested in the elven tapestries. Fíli rolled his eyes and blocked the doorway.  
“You totally love him.”  
“Course I do. He’s my uncle.”  
“Not that kinda love Kee.”  
Kíli stopped pretending to be interested in the tapestries. It wasn’t like he was fooling anyone.  
“Not like I can help it though, can I?”  
“Guess not. Just don’t wanna se you get hurt.”  
“Don’t worry so much bout me, Fee,” he replied with a small smile. “Go flirt some more with Bombur instead.”  
Blushing. Interesting.  
“Looks like I’m not the only one with a crush, huh Fee?”  
“You’re absolutely right. Dori would kill Dwalin if he wasn’t so busy screaming interesting suggestions to Óin.”  
“Well it’s gotta be hard bein discrete with someone who’s practically deaf. But that’s not what I meant.”  
“I know what you meant.”  
“I know you know what I meant.”  
“I know you know I know what you…”  
“Shut up Fee.”  
“Okay.”

The night air felt cool against his face. There was singing in the distance, but here it was calm. Peaceful. The walk had been a good idea. He sat down on a bench and removed his coat. Just as he was considering lighting his pipe he heard footsteps behind him. Footsteps he recognized from countless hunting trips. _Kíli_. He didn’t look up until Kíli sat down next to him and handed him a plate.  
“Noticed you hadn’t eaten anythin.”  
Thorin was surprised. Not even Balin had bothered him about the food. He took the plate from his nephew with mumbled thanks. There was sausage and grilled meat and chips. But none of the stuffed tomatoes. He couldn’t help but smile. The lad knew him. There was wine too. Lots of it.  
“Didn’t bring a mug for yourself?” he asked before he could stop himself. “Here’s enough wine for half the company.”  
Kíli just grinned and pulled a mug from his pocket.  
“Always got me beer mug. Wine mug. Whatever.”  
The younger dwarf reached for the wine and accidentally brushed against Thorins thigh. Thankfully he didn’t seem to notice the immediate and embarrassing reaction. Thorin was very quick to help with the wine and start up a conversation, although what he said he would never remember. He was nervous at first, but as he spoke with his nephew he gradually began to relax. The wine might have helped a bit with the relaxing. It was a beautiful night. The stars looked almost like diamonds in the sky. Kíli’s eyes were shining as bright as the stars. He was so close now he could count the dark lashes. Why was he so close? He could feel the heat radiating from Kílis body. Without thinking he brushed a strand of hair from his nephew’s face. Kíli shuddered under his touch. Suddenly the air felt electric. They looked at each other. Then Kíli leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Thorins lips. And Thorin kissed him back. _Stupid stupid stupid_. But he couldn’t stop. And Kíli didn’t seem particularly interested in stopping either. He was halfway up in his lap now. And it felt good. It shouldn’t feel good. It should be repulsive. This was his _nephew_ for Mahal’s sake! Thorin’s internal dialogue was getting quite interesting.  
 _Brain: Stop stop stop!_  
Penis: No way.  
Mouth: Agreed. Not stopping.  
Brain: This is our nephew!  
Hands: Our nephew has a fiiiine ass!  
Brain: What are you even doing down there?!  
Penis: I wouldn’t mind…  
Brain: Don’t even think about it!  
Penis: Course not, that’s your job.  
Brain: Yes. Yes it is, I’m in charge and I say stop!  
Every body part excluding the brain: HELL NO!  
Brain: But this is wrong!  
Heart: It feels right.  
Hands: Damn right it does!  
Penis: Oh, yeah.  
Mouth: Agreed.  
Wine: Face it Brain, you’re outnumbered.  
Brain: …  
Wine: See?  
Brain: This is all your fault!  
Wine: Yeah right, like you’ve never thought about it.  
Brain: Well…  
Eyes: You totally have. Don’t think you’re fooling me.  
Brain: … Okay. Fine. But…  
Heart: No buts.  
Hand: What do you mean no butts?

Kíli’s internal dialogue was less complicated. He was in complete agreement with himself and eagerly cheered on by the wine. He boldly slid his hands inside his uncle’s tunic. It wasn’t many seconds before Thorin was tearing at his tunic. His head was spinning, either from excitement or lack of oxygen. They were both short of breath now and had to momentarily break their kiss. Kíli tried to speak. It came out as a shaky whisper.  
“I… I want you…”  
He trembled as he felt Thorins tongue trailing his jaw, down to his neck.  
“Thorin…” he moaned. “Take me… Please, I want…”  
His only response was a muffled moan as their mouths pressed together again. Thorin pulled him close and his hands were everywhere, touching, stroking, grabbing. He was all wrapped up in his embrace and all he knew was Thorin. He forgot the time and place. There was only him and Thorin and the electric charge between them. When he became aware of his surroundings again they were both half naked and tangled together on the ground, both breathing hard. Thorin was trailing kisses all along his upper body. Again he asked his uncle to take him. Thorin stopped and met his gaze.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Oh Mahal, yes! Take me now, please, I want… I want to feel you inside me.”  
“Have you ever…?”  
Kíli could feel more blood rushing to his already heated cheeks. He bit his lip.  
“No…”  
He hoped this confession wouldn’t be discouraging. It didn’t appear to be – if anything it had the opposite effect.  
“We need oil.”  
He groaned.  
“I don’t have any,” he admitted. “Do you?”  
“In my pack.”  
Which was in the same room as their drunken companions. Well hell. The walk back was interesting. They had just grabbed their clothes and not bothered to put them back on, so there they were, sneaking through the hallway, drunk and half naked with a jug of elfish wine. Before they reached the first corner they heard approaching footsteps and giggling. They quickly ducked behind a statue and saw, to their astonishment, Bilbo and Bofur sneaking through the hallway in the opposite direction. Toward their rooms. When they’d disappeared from view Thorin and Kíli looked at each other and broke down in a fit of hysterical giggles. They tried desperately to keep it down as they continued their walk. Perhaps it wasn’t just Bilbo and Bofur that had abandoned the room for more interesting pastimes. Maybe the room was empty now. It wasn’t. There were four dwarves left. Dori and Óin were obviously too occupied to notice anything and Bifur looked like he was passed out by the fire. Unfortunately Balin was very much awake and looking everywhere but the corner Dori and Óin occupied.  
“We need to distract Balin!” Kíli half whispered.  
“Ssch! He’ll hear you!”  
Kíli looked around the room for ideas, his eyes fell on the wine barrels. He turned to his uncle with a crooked smile.  
“I have a plan.”  
“Well that’s reassuring.”  
“Don’t worry, it’s a good one.”  
“Kind of like the one that ended with Nori and Ori trapped in a barrel filled with wine?”  
“Kind of like that one, yes. You grab the oil, I distract Balin.”  
Before Thorin could comment on that, the problem solved itself. The sound of a crash was heard from the hallway, promptly followed by hurried footsteps. 

Getting the oil was an easy thing to do with Balin distracted. Thorin wondered vaguely why he was hiding from one of his closest friends, but he had to admit it was fun. Reminded him of when he was younger and caused as much trouble as his nephews did today. And of course the timely diversion had been unwittingly executed by Fíli. When Thorin and Kíli rounded the first corner at a much too high speed they collided with Fíli and Bombur. They were both a drunk and giggling mess and the crash turned out to be a fancy elven vase. The four dwarves looked at each other for a moment. Fíli and Bombur looked like they feared a scolding was coming. They didn’t get one. Thorin just laughed at the scene, giddy with wine and excitement. That was all the incitement the others needed to return to their state of drunken merriment. When they heard heavy footsteps approaching they all fled like naughty dwarflings. This was the most fun he’d had since before the dragon came. Where Fíli and Bombur went off to he had no idea, but Kíli and himself headed right for his room. They passed Dwalin’s room on the way and with the door slightly ajar they had a good view of the tough warrior pinned to the bed by a half-naked and very determined Ori. Huh. Who’d have thought the little scribe would be the dominant one in that coupling? Thorin kicked the door shut on his way past, to protect his friends privacy. If Dori or Nori found out there would be hell to pay. He should probably speak to Dwalin about that. At the moment though, he had more interesting things to do, as they had now reached his own room. He could feel the anticipation pool in his stomach as the door closed behind them. The quest for the oil might have sobered him some, but not enough to stop this. Besides Kíli had managed to bring the wine somehow, so the beginnings of sobriety were easily cured. He didn’t spend too much time on that, however. Not with Kíli here, so close, so willing…  
He didn’t know exactly how they ended up on the bed, but he suspected Kíli had tackled him. As swiftly as they had ended up on the bed, their clothes now ended up on the floor. Kíli’s closeness was as intoxicating as the wine. For a while they just continued to exploring each other’s bodies, but then Thorin got the oil from the bedside table. He placed Kíli on his back and started coating his fingers. Kíli’s breath quickened in anticipation and he bit his lower lip to stifle a moan when Thorin slipped his finger into him. Thorin leaned forward to give his nephew as soft, sweet kiss before sliding his second finger in. It was really a sight, Kíli sprawled on the bed, naked and flushed, writhing in pleasure. His eyes were closed, hands making fists in the sheet and the sensual moans escaped him despite his teeth digging into his already swollen lip. He opened his eyes and made a whining sound when Thorin removed his fingers to hastily coat himself. Kíli was wriggling impatiently and reached for his uncle. It was very hard to resist that, but he did try to be as careful as possible. He didn’t want to hurt Kíli. Kíli, however, was of another opinion. He wanted it, and he wanted it now. It took all Thorin’s restraint to push in slowly. 

Kíli was in heaven. He had wanted this for _so long_ and it was finally happening. And it was perfect, all he had ever dreamed it would be. It hurt less than he thought it would, but maybe that was all the excitement and pleasure. And Thorin was very careful. Almost too careful, but it only made Kíli love him all the more. And enthusiastically encourage him to move. They were both so close already, it didn’t take long to reach their climax. They came together, limbs tangled, Thorin biting down on Kíli’s shoulder and Kíli crying out in ecstasy. He could feel tears rising in his eyes, but they were not tears of pain or sadness, rather love and joy. They stayed like that, together, just breathing. As Kíli drifted off to sleep he knew he was happier than he had ever been before. 

Thorin didn’t want to wake up. It was so comfortable here in the soft sheets, the sun warming his back, his body curled around another… Wait. That wasn’t right. _Please_ , he thought, _don’t let that be who I think it i_ s. He opened his eyes. Hell. This couldn’t be true, he wouldn’t, his own _nephew_ … But he had and he knew it. Curse the elves and their wine! He knew, though, that it wasn’t just the wine. He’d been lusting after Kíli for years now. The pleasant coziness was all gone now, replaced by something that felt like ice in his stomach. Yes, he’d wanted this. But he should never have taken it. Taken him. Sure, Kíli hadn’t complained, but he’d been _drunk_. And Thorin had taken advantage of that. Oh Mahal, what had he _done_? Dís would kill him, if Fíli didn’t do it first. That was nothing more than he deserved. But that wouldn’t help Kíli. His first time, and Thorin had all but raped him. How would he recover from that? It was at that moment Kíli’s eyes opened, strayed confusedly over the room and settled on Thorin, who immediately got off his nephew and almost fell off the bed in his haste. Had he been lying on Kíli all night? He couldn’t look at him, couldn’t stand seeing the hurt he had undoubtedly caused.  
“Thorin?”  
Kíli’s voice was small and uncertain and oh, _he couldn’t look at him_. But he had to. He owed his nephew that. When he looked at Kíli’s face again, there were tears pooling in his eyes and his teeth was biting into his lip to stop it from quavering. He could see a purplish bite mark on his shoulder.  
“Oh, Kíli I’m so sorry! I don’t know what… I shouldn’t have…I’m _so sorry_.”  
His words were tumbling over each other in his haste to get them out. They didn’t seem to be helping any. If anything Kíli looked closer to tears than ever. He wouldn’t meet his eyes anymore. Thorin had done this to him. The knowledge felt heavy. He got out of the bed and pulled on his pants. Maybe he should just leave Kíli alone. Maybe he should even find Fíli… The thought of telling Fíli what he’d done to his little brother was terrifying, but if there was anyone who could help Kíli through this… He glanced over at the bed again. Kíli was curled in on himself and staring at the wall. But suddenly he spoke, his words not much more than a whisper.  
“Was I… not good enough? What did I do wrong?”  
Thorin froze.  
“What? Why would you think that?”  
Now Kíli turned to stare at him, his confusion apparent.  
“But… You said you were sorry.”  
“Yes, for what I did. It’s not… you didn’t do anything wrong. This was not your fault. I’m the one who’s not good enough. I promised to care for you as if you were my own. I shouldn’t want you like this, let alone act on it. You... were drunk. And I… I…”  
He couldn’t say it. But Kíli didn’t look like crying anymore.  
“That’s what you think? That I didn’t want this?”  
Now it was Thorin’s turn to be confused. Kíli got up from the bed and stood to face him. On his face was the beginning of a smile.  
“Thorin, do you remember last night?”  
“Of course I do. What do you…?”  
“Then tell me, who was it who started this? The kiss, the first kiss do you remember that? Or when I told you I wanted you?”  
“You… You were drunk…”  
“Yes, I was. I probably wouldn’t have had the guts to kiss you if I wasn’t.”  
That made it sound almost like…”  
“Thorin, I wanted to kiss you long before I got drunk.”  
“Really?”  
His voice was barely audible; he feared if he spoke louder it would crack. If he even could speak any louder.  
“Yes. And I might have been drunk yesterday. But I’m sober now.”  
And with that he took two steps forward and kissed him. This time it wasn’t as hesitant as the first one. This was a determined and very intimate kiss. But just like the first time, Thorin kissed him back. After a few moments he broke the kiss and looked into Kíli’s eyes.  
“Do you really mean this?”  
“Yes, you brick headed idiot, I mean it. I’ve been in love with you since long before I came of age. I just didn’t think you felt that way about me. But apparently you do. Which should really make this less complicated, not more.”  
Well, he had to agree with that logic.  
“You really don’t regret anything?”  
“Not in the slightest. Wait. There is one thing.”  
Thorin went still and waited for the next blow.  
“I think I left my coat outside.”  
Thorin felt the relief flood over him and he laughed.  
“Better go get it then, before someone finds it.”  
Kíli’s eyes widened comically and he grabbed his clothes, exiting the room before everything was properly fastened. Thorin looked around at his own clothes, still scattered on the floor along with Kíli’s belt, forgotten in the haste. And he smiled. Maybe elven wine was not so bad after all. He’d have to take up trade with them once he got back his kingdom. 

Kíli hurried through the corridors, but took a wrong turn somewhere and realized he had no idea where he was. And his butt hurt. He almost winced every other step.  
“Trouble walking brother?”  
The amused voice came from a doorway he’d just passed.  
“Fíli!”  
He blushed and cursed himself for thinking he could get away with this. Fíli knew him to well.  
“I, uhm… Don’t really know where I am.”  
“This is our room. You know, where you were supposed to sleep.”  
If Kíli could blush more, he did. But he also gave his brother a sheepish smile.  
“I slept elsewhere.”  
“Really? I wasn’t sure you’d slept at all.”  
“Sure I did! Well, some at least…”  
Fíli laughed a very loud, boisterous laugh.  
“Like you spent the night alone!”  
“I did, actually. Part of it. The later part. When the sun was rising.”  
“Sunrise isn’t night Fíli. Doesn’t count.”  
“Well at least I can walk.”  
“So can I. Now will point me in the right direction? I was hoping to find my coat…”  
More laughter. Great.  
“Lost yer coat, laddie?”  
Dwalin sounded almost as amused as Fíli.  
“In whose room?”  
“No ones. I left it outside.”  
“Oh, did ye now? How’d that happen?”  
“None of your business. Unless you want me to tell Dori where his precious little brother spent the night.”  
Dwalin glared dangerously at him.  
“You wouldn’t.”  
Kíli just smiled and shrugged. Dwalin didn’t appear to want to risk it. So Kíli got his directions and was off like a shot, hoping to get his coat without running into anyone else. He met Bilbo and Bofur just as they left the room they’d been sharing. Considering that they weren’t supposed to share it wasn’t odd that they looked even more flustered than Kíli. Kíli smiled and asked if they’d seen his coat. They hadn’t, but were relieved at his encouraging reaction. Bilbo was still fidgeting nervously, but took Bofur’s offered hand and headed towards the smell of breakfast. So they were going public? Hmm. Maybe he and Thorin… Well, they’d have to talk about that. Their relationship would be unusual, but not frowned upon. Hopefully. At least the coat was where he’d left it. He took it as a good sign. Then he realized he’d forgotten his belt. Ah hell. He ran back to Thorin’s room to get it and finally arrived at breakfast in time to see Bombur forcefully take over the cooking from Bifur, who had apparently been about to serve them all vegetables. Suspected involvement of Dori, who was back to his usual self. Thorin was a lot merrier than his usual self and gave Kíli a big smile when he entered. That was all the invitation he needed to sit down next to his love. Their newfound relationship went largely unnoticed and received only a few raised eyebrows from the sharpest dwarves in the company. At least, it went largely unnoticed until Fíli started joking teasingly, using thinly veiled references to their nightly activities. Now the whole company would know soon enough. But that was alright. And the future was bright. And filled with light.

**Author's Note:**

> Dwarves and wine, huh? Oh, and sorry about the rhyming in the end... I don't know what happened there.


End file.
